Lost Of Love
by LostWithoutApen
Summary: Nicole has a group of friends who are like a family. She cares deeply for them and particularly Harry. Her feelings for Harry get revealed and things change find out if they find true love of fall apart. This is a Harry Styles fanfic.
1. Bonfire

My name is Nicole Mason I am a small town girl who wishes to be anywhere but here. I have a group of friends who are more like my family than my actual family. There's the girls Justine, Riley, Rachel, and Noel, and the boys Jay, Thomas, Lee, Kel, and Harry. We are all basically the misfits in our of us fit in at school, church, or anywhere. The only place we feel like we belong is together. Our group has two couples, Riley and Kel, and Justine and Lee. I really envy how much they love each other and how well each couple fit together like a puzzle. I've had a silly crush on Harry for what seems like forever. Since I looked into his green eyes that first time I haven't been able to get him out of my head.

CHAPTER ONE

I rolled over in bed to look at the clock it's only 3am.

"I can't believe I'm up " I mumble to myself as I roll back over and hid my face in my pillow. I didn't have to get up for another three hours. I shut my eyes and pulled my blanket over my head. "There is no way I'll fall asleep again." I moaned

The next three hours I tossed and turned but never really fell asleep. At 6 my alarm clock rang its shrill chime forceing me to get out of bed. I got up grabbing my clothes out of my closet and head for the bathroom to get a shower. I strip out of my pjs and step into the hot shower. The hot water woke me up even more as it ran down my back and arms.

My wrist was stinging from the water running over my fresh cut that I had made last night. I had been cutting myself long before I met my friends, the only difference now was they weren't as bad because I had my friends. Cutting was the only way I felt I could let out my anger and anxiety. When something was bothering me badly enough and I had something sharp I didn't hold back.

After my shower I turn off the water and step out onto the cold bathroom floor. I towel dry my dripping, blond hair not in the mood to blow dry it. I pulled on my dark, almost black denim short-shorts and my tight, brown t-shirt that had the long black guitar on the front. I walked back to my room and put on my dark eyeliner and a light shade of lip gloss. Satisfied with my makeup I pull on my black combat boots and a light sweater.

Feeling ready for school I walk down stairs to find the kitchen in a mess and my dad asleep in the living room on the couch. I decide to skip breakfast and quickly clean the kitchen. I walk into the living room with a blanket I got from the closet under the stairs and covered up my still sleeping father.

He had been this way every morning since we moved here. When we lived in our old home my mom died from lung cancer. We moved about a month after her funeral to the small, forest surrounded town Rock Island, Washington. He got a job working at the river dam as a night security guard and worked late nights.

I kiss my dads forehead before I tiptoe to the door, pick up my bag, and slip outside. I look around wondering where the hell Riley and Noel are. They are so late picking me up. As I look up I can hear the familiar loud music coming from down the street, I smiled to myself knowingly. Just then Riley's black BMW pulled up and stopped infront of me. Rolling down her window Riley said, "Hey Nic! I'm sorry we're late Kel's truck wouldn't start so he called and asked if we could give him and Harry a lift. " "It's cool but if we don't hurry we are all gonna be late." I replied while climbing next to Harry in the backseat.

As soon as I was seated and buckeled Riley sped off down the road going way faster than the speed limit. I said hi to Noel, Kel, and then Harry with a slight blush.

Riley soon blasted the radio eliminating any conversation we might have had.

We quickly arrived at school and rush out of the car. We just make it to homeroom as the tardy bell sounds.

As we made our way to our normal seats the rest of our friends spotted us. "Hey guys", Rachel squealed excitedly, "why are y'all so late?" "Riley and I picked up Kel and Harry on our way to get Nicole" Noel explained. "So what are we doing this weekend" Jay asked. "Why don't we go down the river and have a bonfire?" Suggested Kel. We all agreed as the bell for first block rang.

I got up to go to English class, which I had with Rachel, Riley, and Harry. I make my way down the crowded hall toward my locker. I heard the high pitch laugh of the one girl I absolutely hated, Delia. We had hated each other since we met. She was that popular, bleach-blond, bitch that slept with all the guys on the football team and treated everyone like dirt. I completely HATE her.

I open my locker,grab my books and head for the English room. As I walk towards the door someone pushes pass me. "Watch where you're going troll! " Delia's henchgirl, Lottie, said as she walked into the classroom. "Why don't you, slut!" I snap walking to my seat by Noel in the back of the classroom.

Before Lottie could reply our English teacher Mrs. McLoud walks into the room. "Okay students settle down and take your seats. Today I will be assigning a research paper that will cost 25% of your grade. You will be working with a partner of my choosing. " she announced to the class. We all moaned, she was a nice teacher but loved to assign lots of work.

"O! Hush! This will only widen your horizons even more. Now the first pair will be ... Riley Summers and Lottie Andrews,then Rachel Stewert and Alan Sanders, Nicole Mason and Harry Edwards ..." I froze, did I really just get paired with Harry? My mind swirled I didn't hear anymore of the pairs I was too shocked.

Before I knew it class was over and the bell was ringing. Mrs. McLoud hands me the topic of my and Harry's reasearch paper on my way out of class. "Hey Nicki what's our topic?" The British acsent I knew so well awoke me from my trance. "Um... we got Romeo and Juliet." I reply shyly "Cool, we should meet up sometime this weekend to start working on it. " he says with that cute smirk he always wears on his gorgeous face. "Sounds good . Why don't I text you tomorrow and we can meet up somewhere?" I suggest "Sure. See you at lunch " he answers as he turns to go to his next class.

I turn to go to my next class when I see Noel running up to me. "Oooo so my girl is a flirt now! " she gushes. "What? No he was asking me about the project we are doing together!" I reply blushing. "Sure. " she says sarcastically,"Well you seem pretty happy with yourself. " she teased.

We walk into science class which we share with Kel, Jay, and Justine. I head to my assigned seat which is right by Delia. "Oh look it's the thing from the sewer! " she laughed to her friends. I ignore her comment and try to focus on the lesson, but I'm to caught up in my thoughts about tomorrow.

Soon class is over and we all go to lunch. I sit at the same table I sit at every day with my friends. Thomas and Jay announce that they will be provideing the drinks tonight and Kel and Lee are going to gather the wood for the fire. We all talk about tonight until the bell rings. I head to class which goes by very quickly and soon school is over and I'm walking home to get ready for a fun riverside party with my friends.

When I get home I text Justine,"Hey cutie I need some help picking an outfit. You want to come over and get ready together?" Not even a minute later my cell vibrates, "Sure thing love I'll be over in ten :)!"

"What should I do to my hair. It looks horrible?"

"Nicki calm down. Why don't we curl it? With the shirt your wearing you'd look stunning with curls." Justine was right. I was wearing a cute, tiearond the neck, silver shirt that was silky and shined in the light with Jean short- shorts. "Okay" I replied.

When she was done curling my hair we both looked in the mirror. She was wearing a pink tanktop that said "party girl " on it with white cut off shorts. "We look hot, if I do say so myself. " she giggles "Okay I think its time for us to go, before you start makeing out with your reflection. " I say trying but failing to hide a laugh.

We get in her car and head to the rive which is about a thirty minute drive from my house. We get there just as the sun falls behind the trees, and find that we are the last to arrive. "Well it's about time! We've been waiting on you two forever!" Lee yells at us as we climb down the steep bank to where everyone is sitting around the small bonfire. "It just got dark " I protested. Justine sits on Lees lap and I grabbed one of the empty chairs the boys had brought.

Soon Jay and Thomas go get their cooler off the back of Jay's truck. "So who wants a drink? " Thomas asks holding up a beer. Jay grabs a couple and hand them to Harry, "Pass those around would ya?' He sort of asks. Harry stands up and hands a drink to Lee, Justine, Kel, and Riley. He grabs two more and moves his chair next to me while balancing the drinks in one hand. "You want one?" He asks with a smile sitting down. "Thanks." I say taking the drink.

We all get drunk quite quickly. "So why don't we play an elementary game of truth or dare?" Kel asks in a slured voice. "Ooo I'll start!" Noel squeals. "Jay truth or dare? " "Dare" Jay replies with a smirk. "Take off all your clothes other than your underwear, and stay undressed for the entire game. " she says with a blush. Jay does as she said without any thought. "Okay my turn" Jay says looking around the group. "Justine truth or dare?" "Dare!" Justine says with total confidence. "I dare you to spill a secret about Noel, Riley, Rachel, or Nicki. "

I start to panic, Justine knows that I like Harry and when she's drunk she tells anything. "Okay! Um oh I know a good one about Nicki..." "SHUT UP Justine " I cut in sending her daggers. She giggles then says, "Nic is totally crazy about Harry! " she half yells. Then almost everyone starts laughing, Noel looks at Justine shocked that she spilled my secret, and both Harry and I sit there frozen. I jump up and run up the bank just wanting to get away from the laughter, the looks, and Harry.

I hide inbetween the cars sitting in the dirt with my knees pulled to my face. I was trying desperately not to cry. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asks from out of nowhere makeing me jump. I look up at Harry,"I'm fine" I say in a barely audible voice.

He sits by me pulling me into a hug. I smell his cologne making my heart pound even faster. I look up at him, our faces only centimeters apart. He starts leaning in towards me and I can't believe what's about to happen.


	2. Riley's House

Hey guys! My name's Noel I really hope you like my story. If you do please review and if you don't please review and tell me why. I'm really uunsure about it and could use any suggestions. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the new chapter :) !

CHAPTER 2

I can feel his hot breath on my lips, I shut my eyes awaiting the kiss. "Nicki! Harry! Where are you?" Noel's voice yells from somewhere near. Harry and I jump apart quickly with red faces. "There you are.' Noel says as she walks up to where we are still siting. Noel looks from me to Harry, "Umm, did I interrupt something? " she asks with a raised eyebrow. "NO!" Harry and I answer yelling at the same time. "Sure " Noel replies sarcastically turning to walk back to the others. Harry stands and helps me up. He takes my hand and leads me back out of the cars and towards our friends. "

The rest of the night goes by in a blur. I sit in my seat by the fire wandering if Harry really would have kissed me if Noel hadn't come looking for us. Did he like me too, or was it just the alcohol he had been drinking?

Later that night we all decide to go to Riley's house since it was the closest and her parents were out. We put out the fire and gather our things then leave. When we get to her house everyone finds a place to sleep and is out within seconds.

Riley's dad owns a very expensive computer company, so they are very rich. Her house is huge. It has two master bedroom, one for her and one for her parents, and two normal sized bedrooms , for guest. Each bed room is upstairs and has its own bathroom. Their kitchen and liveing room are both downstairs and just as impressive both two times larger than my own.

The girls all pile into Riley's room and share her queen sized bed and her couch. While the boys share the two guest rooms. I can't sleep so I walk down to the living room and sit on the over stuffed couch. My mind still racing with so many questions.

"Are you alright? " a voice came from the stairs. I look up to see Rachel standing on the bottom stair. "I'm fine, I just can't sleep. What are you doing up? " I say patting the seat next to me. "Well I wasn't feeling

well so I got up to come get some water and noticed you were gone." She says sitting down.

I lay my head on her shoulder and close my eyes not really wanting to talk. "Rachel do you think the guys will remember what Justine said? " I wait for a reply but don't get one. Sitting up I see Rachel has fallen asleep. I smile to myself as I lay my head on the arm of the couch, shut my eyes, and let myself fall asleep.

I wake up to light peeking through the windows. My throat burns from thirst and too many drinks last night. Moaning to myself I get up and walk towards the kitchen still in my cloths from last night.

As soon as I walk into the kitchen I spot Harry sitting at the table with his back turned to me. I freeze and consider slipping back into the living room before he notices I'm hear but decide against it.

"Hey,"I say letting myself be known. Harry turns around and looks at me. "Hi, " he mumbles turning back around. "Why are you up so early?" I say grabing a glass from the cabnit and running tap water into it. "I woke up with a massive headache," he says barely looking at me. I stand by the sink watching the back of his head as he avoids turning around.

Why is he acting like I did something wrong? Maybe last night ruined our friendship, but he didn't have to be this way. I stand there stuck in thought hoping he didn't hate me, when he stood up and walked right past me towards the door.

"Harry, do you hate me? " I blurt out in a small voice. He stops and looks at me mulling over what to say before speaking," Why would I hate you?" He asks sounding frustrated. "Because of last night we ... I mean before Noel found us we..." I stuttered. "Lets just pretend that didn't happen alright? We had both been drinking and were caught up in the moment!" He snaps angrily rushing out the door.

I try really hard to hold back my oncoming tears but fail miserably. I walk over to where he had been sitting and take a seat in the still warm chair. I put my head in my hands and sob quietly to myself. How had things gone so wrong?

Harry's POV

I hurry out of the kitchen unable to look at her face knowing I had hurt her. I stand by the slightly open /door and watch her. She sits at the table where I had been only moments ago and starts crying. I feel a tug at my heart wanting so badly to go and hug the crying girl and tell her everything would be alright.

I love Nicole but I don't know if I love her more than just a friend. I don't want to sacrifise our friendship by rushing into something I wasn't ready for. Slowly I turn to go back to the room I had shared with Kel and Jay lastnight, when I bump into someone.

"What the hell? Watch it Harry!" A drowsy Thomas yelps as I step around him, Kel, Lee, and Jay. "What's up with him? " I hear Lee ask as I rush by the couch.

I see Rachel sitting up rubbing her eyes. I head for the stairs hoping to avoid any conversation . "Hey, have you seen Nicki? I could swear she was here when I fell asleep," she asks looking confused. "No, sorry," I lie taking two stairs at a time to get away from everyone.

About thirty minutes pass since I made it back to the guest room. I'm sitting here on the bed wondering what Nicole told the others.

All of a sudden the door creeks open and Noel sticks her head into the room, "May I come in?" "Sure," I mumble looking at my feet waiting to be told off for hurting Nicole. "I didn't mean to hurt her," I whisper not sure if Noel had heard me. "I know, but you did. She really cares for you Harry, and would never do anything to upset you, " Noel says in a concerned voice.

I continue to look at my feet not knowing how to respond. I hadn't meant to hurt Nicki and I wish I hadn't said what I did but what could I do now. "You need to talk to her. You two have been friends for two years. Why let one stupid night come between you?" Noel says looking desprately at me. "What would I say? I've already made a mess out of things!"

I start to feel angry and frustrated. How could I fix this when I was unsure of what I wanted and what my heart was telling me to do?

Nicole's POV

Soon after Harry leaves the kitchen the rest of the boys come in. I'm in no mood to tell them what happened so I rush out before they can see my tears. "What is up with everyone rushing past us this morning?" I hear Jay ask sounding pissed off. I see Rachel starring up at the stairs and to avoid her I run up the stairs as fast as I can. I hear her yell after me but I'm so upset that all I want to do is find Noel and fall into hear comforting arms.

Noel is my best friend and I go to her about absolutely anything. I walk into Riley's room to see that the girls are still sleeping. I kneel down by the bed where Noel is asleep and tap her shoulder. "Noel please wake up, " I whisper in her ear. Her eyes start to flutter and quickly open.

"Nicki, why are you wakening me... What's wrong?" She asks cutting herself off when she sees my tear stained face. We slip into the bathroom and I tell her about what happened between me and Harry.

I feel the urge to cut myself and it's driving me mad I need to get home so I can give in and get relief. "Noel I really think I should go home, I can't face him again!" I say nearly sobbing. "Everythings gonna be okay, promise me you'll text me when you get there?" She says with a gentle hug. I nob my head in agreement and stand to leave.

Noel walks with me out of the bathroom and we see that the girls have gone downstairs. I hug Noel one last time and rush down the stairs hoping that everyone would be in the kitchen. I get my wish and am able to slip out the door unnoticed.

The walk home calms me down slightly, but I still felt like my world had been crushed. I burst into my room and dig through my sock drawer and find the piece of glass I had hidden.

I sit on the edge of my bed starring at the pointed object in my hand and at the long scars on my arm. Did I really want to do this? I stare for what feels like hours but I know can only be minutes and decide to put up the glass.

I lay down on my bed and curl up bringing my knees to my chest. I feel my forgotten phone vibrate in my pocket. I sit up and take it out unlocking my screen which read "new text from Harry." I look at it for a moment longer scared to read the new text.

Finally I build up enough courage and open up my new message. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I we talk? - H " I read it twice trying to find any real meaning in it. Did he really mean it or was he just trying to make things less awkward? Does he like me back? Am i just an idiot for loving him?

There are so many questions I want to ask him but how can I ask them when I can't even face him? I put my phone down unable to reply to the text. I'm scared to find out the truth. I lay back down tears running down my face. "What am I going to do?"


	3. Complicated

CHAPTER 3

The weekend is over soon.I manage to avoid my friends and every concerned call or text I receive. I can't face them with the thought of Friday night and what Justine said. I had only told Noel and Justine and now because of blabbermouth everyone knew.

Monday morning I get up an hour early. I decided to walk to school this morning so I have to leave earlier. After getting ready for school I head to the kitchen. I walk in and to my surprise find my dad sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Hi dad. What are you doing up so early? " I ask in an unsure voice. "Hi sweetheart I just decided to get up is all. " Dad says with a weak smile.

Our kitchen was small so I only have to take a few steps to be right beside him. I wrap my arms around my dads neck and hug him. His arms squeeze me then he

kisses my forehead and looks me in the eyes,"You always have known just how to cheer me up, " he smiles up at me.

My dad and I have breakfast together for the first time in years and it feels so good to see him awake and know that he's actually alive,but something feels off.

"Well dad if I wanna make it to school I need to get going. " I say searching his face for answers"Okay sweaty have a good day " Dad replies looking as if he wants to tell me something. "Is everything alright Dad?" "Of course hon now go or you'll be late. "

I grab my things and hug my dad one more time before leaving. I still couldn't shake the feeling that dad was trying to hide something from me b

Kel's POV

My phone buzzed in my poket for the tenth time this morning. Riley had been texting me since 6:30. I take out my phone and unlock the screen,"New text from Harry" What could Harry want? He was supposed to be here in ten minutes.

"Hey I'm going to be a little late. see you 20 " I read. Harry has lived next door since we were both in pull ups,and we've been best buds just as long.

Saturday on the way back from Riley's he told me about what had happened between him and Nicole. He was pretty messed up about it. Nicki is one of his best friends and he feels like he ruined that. I convinced him to text her and try to talk but she didn't reply. I really hope he's alright.

I walk out of my room with my books under my arm. Since I have twenty minutes left I might as well eat breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and see my little sister, Ruth, at the table finishing up her homework.

"What you working on? "I ask grabbing a soda out of the frigid. "Math. Can you help? None of this makes sense! " Ruth complained. "So much for breakfast. "

Harry's POV

I dial Nicole's number on my cell,"What will I say if she answers?" I ask myself before I hit call. It rings but I get no answer and get sent to voicemail. "Hey Nicki, please stop avoiding me, I'm sorry for what happened but we need to talk. I guess I'll see you at school hopfully we can talk then so...um...bye..." I hang up the phone feeling like I can't breath.

I hope she doesn't ignore the voicemail because I really need to work things out with her. She's one of my best friends, I know her so well and she knows me even better,but I had to go and screw that up.

Nicole's POV

My cell rings in my bag I stop walking and dig through my things to find it. When I my hand finally wraps around the small black cellphone it already stopped ringing. I unlock the screen to see who the call was from. "1 missed call from Harry." The screen said. I click cancel instead of call back and another message pops up, "1 new voicemail." "O God," I sigh opening the new voicemail.

I put the phone to my ear and listen "Hey Nicki, please stop avoiding me, I'm sorry for what happened but we need to talk. I guess I'll see you at school hopfully we can talk then so...um...bye..." I hold my breath with the phone still at my ear. He sounded genuinely sorry,but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him. He couldn't just rip out my heart then bat his eyelashes while saying sorry and everything be alright. I just really wish things hadn't gone so wrong.

When i get to school i see that I beat the others . At least I could put off seeing them for a little longer. It's not that I don't want to see my friends its just that I don't want Friday or Saturday to be brought up, and the only way to avoid that is to avoid them.

I go to my locker to grab my books for my first class,"O look it's the troll! " I turn to see Lottie and Delia walking over towards me. "What do you two want?" I snap in frustration I have enough problems to worry about I don't need these bitches breathing down my neck.

"Someone's in a bad mood. "Delia says with a smirk "Did your freak, I mean friend Riley, pick you up to early? " "First of all she's not a freak! Second I walked to school and I was having a great morning till I saw your hideous face! "I raise my voice begining to feel very pissed off. Before she can reply I slam my locker door and storm off.

I can feel everyones eyes on me. I know I'll be the talk of the school quickly. I really don't think I can handle stares from the entire school plus the drama with Harry. When did my life become so screwed up? I decide to go home or the river or anywhere but here.

Blinded by my own thought I run into something hard.

"Nicki? Are you alright? " I realise I have tears running down my cheeck as I look up into the angelic face I know only too well. I can feel my face burning and my eyes widen, this can't be happening!

I try to back away but he catches my wrists. I look him in the eyes trying to find answers,"Please let me. go." "You can't keep running from me. " he says wiyh a hurt look on his face. I look down feeling speechless and unable to find the right words to reply to what he had said. The only thing I want to do is bury my face in his chest and fall into his arms,but how could I when I still had so many questions.

His grip loosens but I'm still unable to pull myself free. My hands begin to tremble and I can feel my anxiety kicking in. Harry just looks at me, searching my face"Just talk to my ." I look up again into those beautiful green eyes. "I can't..."I barely manage to whisper. He looks even more hurt and I can't stand to look him in the eyes anymore.

I look around to see everyone watching. All of my friends are only a few steps from where Harry and I stand, able to hear every word we say. I look back at Harry who looks just as broken as I feel. I relies that if I don't talk to him I might lose him.

I manage to slip my wrists out of his grip and take his hand. He looks at me with an understanding look as if reading my mind,"Where do you want to go? " he asks knowing I was going to talk to him just not here. I turn pulling him behind me and walk away from the school and all the stares that we were getting towards the only place I could think to go. I just hope I'm not makeing a mistake and am doing the right thing. The only thing I could possible do was try and do this right. When it comes to Harry though, when do I ever make the right decision?

(Hi everyone! I really hope you like this chapter. sorry its kind of boring and short but it's leading to something good I promise. I had a hard time figuring chapter 3 out I rewrote it so many times. I think it turned out well even though its a little boring. If you liked it and Lost of love in general Please please please review I would sooo appreciate it. Thanks Guys! -xoxo Noel)


	4. Ethan

Chapter 4

Harry's POV

We have been walking for hours and have been silent for just as long. I wish she would just say something because this silence is driveing me insane. I don't know what I'm going to say to her or even if she will let me talk, but I have to fix things so we can go back to being friends!

Justine's POV

"This is all my fault!" I exclaim after Harry and Nicole leave. "No it's not babe. They are going to talk so calm down. "But Lee what if they don't? Nic would never forgive me! " he pulls me into a hug and kisses me lightly on the lips making me feel better. "I hope you're right."

Nicole's POV

Still walking in silence I can see the river coming into view. The walk here hasn't helped clear my mind at all. I don't know what to say or how to say it.

We reach the river bank and I stop walking. From where I'm standing I can see what was left of our bonfire and several empty beer cans. I try to gather my words so I can ask all of my questions, but I fall mute unable to think of any of them.

"Nickie, I'm sorry..." "You should be! I tried talking to you and acted like I had done something horrible! I didn't mean for it all to happen I didn't even want you to know I liked you, but it all spilled out of the seems. You didn't have to treat me like a bitch! You might as well have told me I was dirt and that you wouldn't have kissed me even though you were drunk!" I yelled finding all the words I had been holding back. Tears are streaming down my face as I avoid eye contact.

"You think I wanted it to happen like it did? I was frustrated and didn't know why we almost kissed! Or even if I wanted it to happen! I wasn't ready to talk but you were! I hate myself for hurting you because you're one of my best friends, and I love you so much but I don't think I love you more than a friend."

I look at him now noticing he has tears in the corners of his eyes. We are only a few steps away from each other. I move near him wrapping my arms around him. I feel his chest rising and falling. He pulls me back to where he can see my face. "How did we get so screwed up? " he asks with a small smirk. I giggle "the real question is how you can joke about this! " I smile hitting him' on the arm.

"Hey it's not my fault I find this funny! " he says pretending to be hurt. "Whatever " I say sitting on the edge of the bank. He sits down by me putting his arm around my shoulders," So, are we ok?" "Yeah we are. " I say resting my head on his chest.

Harry walked me home around noon. We had spent the entire morning talking at the river . I've been home for a few hours trying to understand everything that had happened today. I know Harry and I are friends again and that he loves me but just as a friend. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. "What a day." I smile to myself.

I hear a truck pull up outside. I roll off the bed and peek out the window. I see my dad's truck in the drive way, but I see two people behind the windshield. "Who is that? " I wander out loud. I watch as my dad and some guy get out of our old Ford's truck. The guy looks to be my age, he has short dark hair, he's taller than me, and is rather cute from what I can tell.

They get some bags off of the back of the truck, and walk towards the house. Was that luggage? I sneak out of my room and down the stairs into the hallway so I can see what they are doing. "Thanks for letting me stay here Mr. Mason." "You know you can stay here any time Ethan."

They start walking towards the stairs and I rush back, quietly, to my room. I peek out of the door as I watch them go into the unused guest room across the hall from my room. I get a look at Ethan's hazel colored eyes and get lost in them for one second too long. I realize he can see me and I jump back out of view before my dad notices me too.I start to panic, my dad would kill me if he knew I had skipped classes. I hope Ethan didn't tell him.

A few minutes later I hear voices coming from the hallway again,and put my ear to the door, "So I'll see you 4:00. Just make yourself at home, and I'll be back. " "I think I can manage Mr. Mason. " I listen as footsteps go down the hall towards the stairs. I open my door slightly and can see him in the hall turning to go into the guest room.

Something about him seems so familiar. I close the door and walk over to my desk. Kneeling to the floor I grab an old scrapbook off the shelf. I lay it out infront of me and flip it open. A few pages in I come to a picture of my dad and Maggie. Maggie is a family friend, her and dad grew up together and have always been close.

It suddenly clicks. "He's Maggie's kid ", I whisper to myself feeling stupid. I had only met him a few times but should have noticed that he looks just like Maggie. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I walk over checking my hair as I passed my mirror. I opened the door to find Ethan leaning in the doorway smileing.

"So how long have you been 'home'"he asked in a smart-aleck kind of way. "Long enough" I say with loads of sass,"why are you here? " "My mom had to go to New York for a few months. "

We start talking and end up going down stairs to the living room. It was really nice to talk to him. He is so sweet yet has an edge about him that holds some mystery. I guess I'll just have to dig till he spills his secrets.

Harry's POV

After I drop Nicole off at her house I text Kel telling him that everything had gone well, and ask if he and the other lads want to meet up somewhere after school. He didn't reply probably still in class or something. I decide to go back to my house, my mom would be at work until four so I didn't have to worry about being caught.

When I finally reach my house my phone buzzes in my back pocket. I pull it out and read the text from Kel in my inbox,"Glad to hear everything worked out. The guys and I'll meet you at the café around 3:30." I walk into my house and see it's almost 3:00 I toss my stuff in my room and start the long walk to the café.

Ethan's POV

We sit on the couch watching a movie. I look at the beautiful girl sitting next to me. It has been so long since I have seen Nicole. We have talked for over half an hour and got to know each other so well in such a short time. "What are you starring at? " I blink not realizing that I was starring at her, "A beautiful face, " I say causing her to blush, "and a beautiful girl that comes with it. "

She moves closer to me resting her head on my chest and she slips her arms around me pulling me pulling herself closer. I lay my arm across her shoulders and look down at her. She looks up at me and I can see into her crystal blue eyes. I pull her up closer to my face. She looks nervously up at me but closes her eyes as we both lean in.

Our lips connect move together full of pation. I feel the heat and spark of her touch. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her onto my lap. She puts her hands in my hair pulling into me harder and more intense. Our lips crash together, soft moans escaping every time we change positions.

As I roll over gently laying her down onto the couch, our lips never separating. As we let our hand each other we suddenly hear the click of the front door unlocking. We jump breathing heavily trying to catch our breath looking at the door.

Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile. I have been busy, but I think this chapter turned out well so i hope everyone enjoys it! please review and let me know what you think Ethan coming into the story!? thanks guys! -xx Noel


End file.
